clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:Code of Conduct
= THIS IS AN ARCHIVE OF OUR FORMER LAW, IT IS NO LONGER OUR LAW! = = You can add laws here, since it is a former law. = This is the CP Fanon Wiki's ultimate policy. Everyone must follow it. Everyone. __TOC__ The COC in a nutshell. Seriously. * G-rated to PG. * Be civil. This not a land of misery. * Don't vandalize anything. * Keep it lighthearted. * The BOSS are the law! * Enjoy yourself, and don't ruin people's days. = Full Code of Conduct = The laws shall be laid down below. Licensed under the Creative Commons License to Wikia and the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Wiki Rules NOTICE: This document is not to be taken so literally that you could exploit as many loopholes as the number of ampersands Mabel has said in her lifetime. Take it with a pinch of common sense. :P.S. Don't take the "do not take this literally" clause too literally. ---- * No one is to be bullied or harmed in any way. Opinions are allowed, just don't go thrashing them everywhere. * The BOSS is our governing body and will maintain the peace and the database. HOWEVER, common users retain the rights to vote in public forums and polls. * Keep the content clean enough to appear in a G to PG rated movie. *When a user is banned, you may not Str00delise their user page. Follow the RBIS guidelines for what to do. *You cannot own a character, a room, a game, a story, a species or anything else just because it has your name on it, or because you created it! You do however, reserve the right to deny its use in a story, edit it if other edits contradict with your intentions for said character unless an admin orders you to stop doing so. **If, though, the article in question is inappropriate, the admins will take over and rewrite the article to make it A-OK, no matter what the creator thinks. *Anyone is free to edit any page of which you created or are heavily involved with. *The creator of a character, room, or article has the right to edit the article in question if other user's edits contradict with the original intention or "personality" involved in said article. (see the section "Edit Wars" for more) **For example: "Good" characters can't become "evil" unless the creator intended it or allows it. This is called "Out Of Character, or "OOC" for short. ***Whoever created the CONCEPT of an article (i.e., had the idea for the article), not necessarily the article itself, has the primary OOC rights to that article. *Everyone has the right to parody the works of other people. *Everyone has the right to parody any item in the real world, but they must be kept clean. **Controversial subjects must be used in a lighthearted fashion. *Non-parodied items from the real-world may not be written about (in a manner that violates the following clause) as they are outside of Antarctica, and therefore our wiki's scope. If they are written about, they are to be viewed as foreign enigmas (e.g., Bill Gate$). **That means that normal penguins should not understand anything about them and should wonder what they are. *Asking permission before using a character is HIGHLY recommended. *This is not an Un-Club Penguin Wiki! Don't use taboo humor *No profanity, swearing, or foul terms of any kind, including racial slurs, swearing/"cussing", and language barriers that may be clean in one nation but forbidden in others. *No pornography. *Violent articles are extremely discouraged. Remember, children do frequently visit this wiki. *Remember, although this wiki is mostly edited by teenagers, it is also viewed by a huge variety of age groups. This includes children as young as six, so keep all article content of a PG rating. ** THIS MEANS THAT ANYTHING THAT WOULD BE CONSIDERED INAPPROPRIATE TO ANY MAJORITY GROUP IS BANNED OR PARTIALLY CENSORED. * Do not vandalize or spam. *We are not here to make people feel bad. **If someone dies, follow the Project:That's Death! code. *Should anyone create an article with religious references, an administrator has the full right to delete, change, or even rewrite from scratch the article to conform to these policies and ban the user of the situation is drastic. *The "Soul" is a highly sacred term and entity in most religions, and as such should not be used or spoken of... ever. * Drinking alcohol is not allowed. Several items can cause similar effects to drunkenness (like Cream Soda and Ditto), so use these. :*The same goes with smoking, illegal drugs, or taking certain medicine without a doctor’s orders. ---- *In no way should science/reality halt or hinder your imagination. Should this be the case, axe it and continue writing as if aforementioned scientific fact didn't exist. Weird people such as TurtleShroom and Explorer usually come around and concoct parody science (fake science) for you. There's no need to worry over trivial details, so just write your article! **'HOWEVER, THIS DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN SIMPLY AXE AN ESSENTIAL LAW OF THE UNIVERSE JUST TO LET YOUR ARTICLE WORK'. You should only disregard science WITHIN REASON. For example, you can't just get rid of gravity because it's hindering one of your articles. Make a workaround, like an anti-gravity machine. Your articles should be realistic to a degree that they make sense. **This also does not mean trying to make your articles as realistic as possible is illegal. It is perfectly okay to do so, but make sure you set a line between realism and fiction. ---- *Only friends of User:The Real Sthomas should edit freely. (That goes to you too Sthomas ---- Amendments added in BOBMASTER CONGRESS *British/American spelling and grammar differences must be respected. Do not change the word(s) in question to the other spelling variation. First come, first serve. *IN NO WAY may a user delete their articles if they quit. Unless it is something personal, such as very special art (like PogoPunk's personal artwork or a picture of the actual user), it can't be eradicated. That includes images, project pages, and any other namespace. **In short, quitters can't take their articles with them! ***For the full amendment, please see Forum:Congress/Article Preservation. *You may NOT use "peng" as a prefix/suffix in the names of parodies. Use of "penguin" and the letter "p" to replace words/letters in parody names is still allowed, but discouraged. **We did this because it was becoming sooooooo cliche. *For clarity, size, and convenience reasons, your images must be uploaded in PNG or SVG format WHENEVER POSSIBLE. The only exceptions are using GIF file extensions for animated images (like animated flags), photos taken in JPG (especially if they cannot be converted to PNG), older files that were uploaded before this bill passed (images uploaded before 17:31, June 28, 2009), and images from computers that are unable to save or make PNG/SVG files. Any new image files that are NOT PNG or SVG will be deleted upon uploading, unless they fit in one of the exceptions with proof, proof being you telling us your operating system on your user page. **To make SVG files, we recommend using Inkscape (download link available here) **If a user has been exempted from this doctrine via the template:JpgLegal template, they may upload JPGs without restrictions. *It is illegal to advertise any uncensored or unclean wikis, specifically the Un-CP Wiki, on this site. Please see Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Congress/Should this wiki advertise the Un Club Penguin Wiki? for the full vote. **After a re-vote, any and all consistent nagging, blog posts, petitions, spam, or links to the Un-CP wiki, will result in blocking as of 15:27, 29 July 2009 (UTC). *Due to the tension between the two wikis, it has been settled that any advertising (defined as linking to a particular site and giving positive reasons to click the link next to it) of the Club Penguin Wiki is currently banned. **This does not include simply linking for canonical and reference reasons. ***Welcome back CPW! A vote was made and CPW is welcome here again! *The multiple accounts of Agentgenius, now known as NotAnEditor, will be subject to and limited by specific regulations, of which the full list is here. *We discourage self-glorification (a character who is perfect). Self-glorification of a character usually results in said character getting humiliated or being the subject of comedy, like Mabel. COC AMENDMENTS MADE IN THE OMNIBUS BILL: POWER GIVEN TO THE BOSS * THE BILL HEREBY AMENDS THE COC to allow the BOSS to shut blog commentary off for any reason they so deem necessary to the stability or security of the site, or because the Masses so requested it, or because it is spam, or because it has degraded to flaming. * THE BILL HEREBY AMENDS THE COC to allow the BOSS to issue harsher blocks to those who harrass and annoy other users that are not TurtleShroom. * THE BILL HEREBY AMENDS THE COC to allow for the seizure of intellectual property (and release thereof into Fair Game or give it to those who wish to edit and use it onward) or other collateral deemed appropriate if a guilty user goes crazy enough to so demand it, but ONLY if this is agreed upon by the Masses in a Public Vote. COC AMENDMENTS MADE IN THE OMNIBUS BILL: POWER GIVEN TO EVERYONE/THE MASSES * THE BILL HEREBY AMENDS THE COC to allow the Masses to call for sudden and immediant halting of commentary in any blog they see as a nuisance. If four or more users so demand and vote for a commentary shutdown and provide a good reason, a shutdown is to be administed as soon as possible by the nearest available BOSSMASTER. * THE BILL HEREBY AMENDS THE COC to allow the Masses to call for seizure of intellectual property from any user for any reason they so desire, and to proceed to give it to whomever wants it (or release it), if five or more users all demand such and provide a valid, just reason. * THE BILL HEREBY AMENDS THE COC to allow the Masses to call for Deletion of any blog they so deem needed to be deleted. If four or more users so consent, the blog is to be deleted by the nearest available BOSSMASTER. * THE BILL HEREBY AMENDS THE COC to allow the Masses to call for an injunction of a villainous user to stop doing something they deem evil, villainous, counterproductive, or annoying. If four users so consent, the BOSS are to administer the Injunction on their behalf post-haste through a convenient talk page message. Failure to obey an injunction results in a week's block per violation. After seven times, the block is changed to be infinite. Injunctions are to function like restraining orders. COC AMENDMENTS MADE IN THE OMNIBUS BILL: DEFINITIONS * HENCEFORTH, "SPAMMING REPEATEDLY IN BIG, BOLD TEXT" is to be deemed Vandalism, not spam, and is to be treated and punished as such. * HENCEFORTH, a "pardon" is to be defined as a total revocation of a standing block, allowing the formerly blocked villain to run free. Reduction of sentence is to not be considered as such, rather, as simply a commutation, unless the sentence is a ridiculously short time, like 10 minutes.. * HENCEFORTH, all blog commentary posted by a user while under the influence of excess alcohol is to be deleted on the spot, if said over-consumption of the poison can be proven. Edit Wars *Edit wars are HIGHLY DISCOURAGED. If your edit is undone once or twice, it should be taken to the talk page before a mass amount of pointless edits ensue. If an edit war does erupt, an administrator MUST end it. Here are ways to end the Edit War: * Merge the writings of both sides. * Pick a side and put their view on the article on there. * Rewrite the article. * Delete the article (if it's really bad). * Take it to the other admins. If the edit war continues, administrators should either protect the article or delete it. THE ADMINISTRATOR SETTLING THE DISPUTE MUST NOT BE PART OF THE WAR! NEUTRAL, GUYS! Move/Merge There are several scenarios in which a page should be moved: * The title has '''conventional errors such as spelling, capitalization, punctuation, etc. * The title is not factually correct. * The title is vague. * The title is too similar to a pre-existing article. For moves that do not fall under this list, discussion is required on the article's talk page. Pages may be merged (i.e., their contents are blended together into one article); however, discussion is usually required on the Merging Centre. 'Unholy Conduct' There are some things which cross all moral bounds, ones of which must be terminated on contact. These are as follows: *'Impersonation of a Fellow Man'. If someone signs up for a user name that looks identical to another user's, the name is immediately banned. For instance, there is a TurtleShroom on this site. If a user created a name Turtle's'''hroom, Turtleshr'00'm, Turt'I'eshroom (capital I), etc. to impersonate the user, said user would be banned. **If the impostor account is a sockpuppet of a user, the impostor AND the sockpuppeteer are both banned for infinity. *'Pornography'. The wretched and unholy practice of posting and linking to heinous and despicable images of which can not be described on this or any site. ''If you are a victim, unplug or turn off your computer as soon as you see the filth. Whoever posted it, unless by accident (not likely) will be banned IMMEDIATELY by the nearest able-bodied BOSSmaster. ---- SEE ALSO... *[[Project:That's Death!|The That's Death! code]], for cases of CP life and death scenarios. *User Policy, for how to maintain user pages, talk pages, and user blogs. *RBIS Code, for how to deal with walruses and vandals in a way that increases content. *Manual of Style, for how to keep articles neat and tidy. *OOC Decrees, how continuity is enforced. ---- This is the Ultimate Policy. Even the GourdZoid Council must follow it. 1 1